Glances from Behind
by IslanderAsh
Summary: Snow recently got divorced and is living in denial. He works at the Guardian Corps Academy where Fang works as well alongside Snow. Fang is always there when he needs her to be. Can Fang help Snow out of his denial? Or will harsh life screw over Snow twice more? Where is Lady Luck when you need her?
1. Chapter 1

**A Glance from behind**

Oerba Yun Fang, she finished as she signed her signature on the field trip slip Vanille gave her earlier, since Vanille's high school was going to go out and visit a college in Palempolum where of course Fang resided, seeing as it was close to work. Fang worked at the Guardian Corps Academy while Lightning worked at the Guardian Corps base where the soldiers would transfer to after they graduated the Academy, Fang was a teacher and instructor to the men and Woman along with Snow who was also a instructor as well as a teacher since he finished his credentials for that. Fang's Flat was very homie and modern it was a mix of Gran Pulse and Cocoon, it was a comfortable mixture. There were two bedrooms and one bathroom and of course the toilet was separate from the shower since Vanille found it better that way. They lived up high on the 11th floor since there were like 23 or 30 floors high, they were in the city of Palempolum after all, and Fang liked her life.

"The season isn't full yet. Maybe the rain will stop as we enter May." Fang said to her co-worker Jon who sat at his desk writing down forms for the students and setting there new information in the computer. Fang stood by the window of the 400 sq. feet room just especially made for four desk with computer and a couple steel file case as well as a small storage room with other files and materials were at and then another door out to the balcony and then stairs that led downstairs to the front desk.

"Hello my fellow work mates what wonderful weather were having huh?" Snow greeted Jon and Fang who just rolled their eyes at Snows enthusiasm, Fang stared out at the view of the city, there was a storm coming and it wouldn't stop in till probably next week. So much for Vanille's trip, well Fang knows someone's going to be upset, and she better stop at the video store to get a romance since Vanille digs romances while Fang is not so amused. Fang sighed.

"So Jon how was your weekend?" Snow asked as he set his long wet rain coat on the hanger by his desk, his boots echoing on the hardwood floor, the room was surrounded in brick wall along with built in air conditioning. The room was warm and comfortable as the gloomy day started.

"Bitch don't kill my Vibe." Jon said as he got up holding a large stack of files that needed to be sent to the processing room where the other co-worker processed and corrected the work to be finalized. Jon left down the stairs leaving Fang and Snow alone to their work.

"Okay...Fang!" Snow looked to Fang with his hero smile as his eyes and ears pleaded to know her beautiful weekend. Fang just stared back at him squinting and the closing her eyes giving up on his game. She laughed.

"Hm, let see, Saturday. I went to the bar to watch the race and bet on Jakc and lady luck of course was on my side because I won and got about 4,000 dollars off of that, and then I later took Vanille out to dinner from the money I got. Went home and slept. Sunday, I went to IKEA to pick out some new comforters and pillows and I met someone..."Fang lifted up her left eyebrow as Snow perked up with interest.

"Do tell." Snow said as Fang smiled.

"His name was Dante Fitzgerald, blue eyes and red shaggy hair about 6'4 ish and very handsome, young artist from the Lena Art Academy. I talked to him for about 13 to 15 minutes and then it turns out he's gay! It was a major let down I was so upset when I seen his boyfriend come and kiss him and then walk out." Fang laughed burying her face in her hands and then back up to look at Snows response.

"Total letdown, that actually happened to me at the studio. There were new guitarist coming in to learn and there was this sexy chick like fallout of the magazine, Trish, was her name. I helped her and gave her advice and then she told me about her girlfriend and there band practice." Snow softly slammed his hand on the desk as he and Fang laughed.

"Lets see my weekend was spent out in Bodhum celebrating with the old guys of NORA, Yuj is like I guess getting married to this young girl he met at a record store. Really pretty thing, there getting married in June, they gave all of the former l'cie invitations to there wedding." Snow said as a white card magically appeared from his finger tips as he got up and gave Fang the invitation.

"I bet it must be fun going back to another wedding." Fang smiled as Snows face hardened and he became a bit angry.

"Don't talk about that. Me and Serah didn't work out because she didn't want to. She said she found someone new and that I should as well." Snow confessed as he breathed it out letting it off his chest.

"That's cold. Anyway no need to get upset, a little gloomy weather going to bring you down. I don't think so 'hero'" Fang smiled as she put the invitation in her purse and the stood up standing finished with her work.

"Now lets go and teach some soldiers some old school l'cie action." Fang said looking to Snow at his desk where he was seated, he smirked forgetting about Serah and followed Fang down to the training grounds.

* * *

"Use what Me and Mr. Villiers taught you to your advantage as each of you enter this virtual testing ground as soon as you put on the head set, you will automatically be in the course and the test will begin. Me and Mr. Villiers will look over each of your videos and see how you did, if you passed, we will send you an email or letter telling you, you passed and further information will be given on the email or letter. For those of you who don't pass, do not feel bad, you be given as many tries as you like and we will also send you and email or letter stating you did not pass and further information covering what you need to work to pass the next given test. Now all soldiers get stationed to your pods in front of you and begin on the mark. Lady Luck be on your side." Fang finished as Snow clapped, they walked away from the command room leaving the engineers to assist to the machinery of the virtual combat test. They were headed to the large testing room where the professor would teach, which would be Fang, Snow, and fellow other professors, but they were stopped to be interrupted by a fellow pink friend that one did not like to associate or talk to at all.

"Hey Fang just the person I was looking for...and hello to you too Snow." Serah smiled to Fang and forced herself to smile at Snow, Fang put her hand on her hip and smiled at Serah.

"Hello to you to! So what brings you here?" Fang asked her green eyes glistening and hair blowing a little seeing as Snow was having a nervous breakdown in back of her and practically breathing her hair off.

"Oh my sister told me to give this to you, she says there's been some mishap at the base and needs you and ahem snow to go and look over it." Serah said handing Fang a file case with a stamp on it that read Idiots and Fang smirked seeing as she new that the sunshine had a stick up her ass with this 'mishap'.

"Alright I'll swing by later. So how are you doing Serah?" Fang laughed out as she could feel Snows aura increasing from discomfort he was burning his eyes into her back.

"Um well I've been out residing in Mapleump outside of Nautilis with my husband." Serah dare say to Fang with Snow behind her.

"Hm, that's cool well uh I guess I better be heading to work since the Combat test should be over soon and me and Snow need to set the papers like perfect on the rows in the class room so duty calls. But um hey nice seeing and uh," Fang leaned into Serahs ear and whispered. "Good luck on your new member." Serah's eyes widened and she looked to Fang.

"I'm from Gran Pulse we grew up knowing stuff like that, send me an invite I want dibs." Fang said as Serah smiled and nodded as she waved goodbye to her and Snow.

"Alright-"Fang was interrupted by Snow grabbing her by the waist and halling her ass in to the class which was on the side of them.

"What the fuck was that!" Snow yelled as Fang just smiled and grabbed a stack of papers with pencils.

"Snow calm down your going to have to learn to grow into your life and Serah is always going to be there. Your going to talk to her again, you know that." Fang said calmly looking to Snow as he looked into her green alluring eyes. Fang was a very beautiful foreign woman with a sexy aussie accent, she had light green eyes and long lashes with a beauty at the bottom of the left one and wild brunette hair with a peak of red and three braid on the side of her ear. Long smooth legs and a slender body with perfect breast and butt she was fit after all and the uniform she wore for the guardian corps academy had a twist to it, it looked was a like Lightning's with a Sari crossed over it, her blue sari and her fur at the side of her belt that kept the dress together.

"I-." Snow was interrupted by Fang. "Serah's pregnant and your going to deal with it, if you once cared for Serah like before you'll learn to accept her life and take her advice Snow." Snow went silent as he grabbed the test packets and pencils and began sorting them at each desk and rows. Snow thought back to when he first met Serah and the conversations they had on kids they would have one day, she said if it was a girl she would name it Nora and a boy it would be after Snow of course that was back then though. Did Serah ever actually love him though? They never actually even slept together, they kissed and made out, but Serah never want to and of course she wasn't a virgin at least he didn't think so.

"I guess your right Fang, like always." Snow muttered as he finished going down stair and back to the board where Fang was waiting sitting on the desk with one leg over the other.

"Uh what was that?" Fang put her hand to her ear as Snow averted his gaze. "I said I guess your right." Fang smiled and crossed her arms over her chest nodding her head as Snow stood beside her waiting and checked his watch for the time.

"Looks like there going to be coming soon." Snow said as he stood standing tall and Fang got up beside him tall as well, well she was a tall woman standing at around 5'9 and Snow was a fucking giant at around 6'7.

"Snow chill out though, you should go get a massage or yoga ease your negative tension and stress." Fang said as he smiled.

"I'm alright, but I will go get a massage from...you." Snow said averting his eyes to Fang beside and she smiled.

"Not today my friend. Vanille is not going to be in a happy mood when she gets home." Fang said as Snow was about to speak in till the students started pouring in.

* * *

"Fang!" Vanille cried on Fangs shoulder as she told her about the canceling of the field trip and that they won't be able to go in till next week when the storm fades.

"I got you a movie on my way home its called Friends with Benefits. You might like it, its a romantic comedy...I might just like it." Fang said as Vanille brightened and smiled as she put in the disk and they sat down in the living room with curtains closed behind and some popcorn for Vanille and some skittle for Fang.

...

"Hm." Snow said to himself as he walked around his one bedroom apartment looking for his albums and found them in his closet under a clutter of other boxes of junk which he needed to get rid of.

"Lets see what's happened in the last couple of years minus the fact of Serah divorcing me." Snow said to himself but then shook it away as he opened the booklet to see him being held in captivity where Fang snapped a shot of the two of them and then a photo of them taking down Palempolum, that was load of fun, if Snow could experience something like that again he would, and it was way better than sex. Wait. When was the last time Snow had sex? He was with Serah before the l'cie incident happened to her.

"Damn, that's a long time." Snow said to himself as he look through the pages seeing all the photos and then he stopped at one of him and Fang sitting on a bench together her smiling as he blushed and scratched his head looking away from her. He remembered that day, they were talking about size and how height might extend length and Fang made a funny comment on when Snow was in the springs back on Gran Pulse she seen his #$%*. And she was disappointed and he blushed in embarrassment remembering her laughing at the bench and when she caught him bathing.

Snow laughed and decided to learn to forgive Serah.

"Man am I looking forward to that massage." Snow said as he rubbed his shoulders.

* * *

**My first story! Very fun. I like this pairing, but don't see many stories on it, so I decided might as well make one. My friend recommended this website and it actually is very interesting.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and if you didn't then just don't read it. **

**Next Chapter: Lightning's Wrath **

**Don't you guys feel bad for Snow and wonder what exactly went down between Serah and Snow. Who's Serah's baby from? Noel? Hope? OC? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Glance of Innocence **

The heavy steps of boots hitting the cold tile ground echoed through the hall, the two people were each holding a file case both stamped with idiot on it in bright red ink. The halls were a empty only a few couple soldiers passed through, but in hurry to get to their own destinations. The Guardian Corps Base was on a high alert for there so called 'mishap', all other transferring soldiers were put on hold while others were out assisting in the front lines and others to missions on Gran Pulse. "So what has rained upon our sunshine this time?" Fang said as she held her lance in one hand instead of a guardian corps gun like Snow had. Snow and Fang ended up at office that read Lightning Farron captain of section 1. Fang opened the door to see Lightning yelling on the phone at whoevers poor soul. "Well, well, Lightning what has happened to the base?" Fang asked as Lightning slammed the phone into the wall.

"PSICOM is what's fucking happening!" Lighting yelled as she grabbed her gun blade and unsheathed it.

"PSICOM?" Snow questioned in disbelief as he rubbed his stubble.

"Yes, Jihl has ordered them to go to Gran Pulse and investigate my men's mission! That bitch has no right! The Guardian Corps have stronger in there ranks and combat against PSICOM. PSICOM is just used for the public here on Cocoon. Like the police now." Lightning spat as Fang lifted an eyebrow and Snow just shifted in his stance.

"I thought PSICOM was working along with the Cavalry, that's strange for Jihl to be making a push like this." Snow said as Lightning nodded in agreement and Fang just shook her head.

"You know you could just ask Sazh to talk to her since he leads air force division of PSICOM and Guardian Corps while the Cavalry acts as the beacon war ship." Fang said as Lightning slammed her fists on the table.

"You don't understand, Sazh and his team went to Gran Pulse and haven't returned that's the mission is to find Sazh's team on Gran Pulse. Originally we would have dealt with it, but Jihl has sent her PSICOM men to find Sazh." Lightning said as Fang scratched her head.

"Okay so, me and Snow what do we do?" Fang questioned as Lightning turned to stare at the both of them.

"Go to Gran Pulse and escort my men back her, I will not have PSICOM kill them. If you could, try to find Sazh before that bitch does, it'll look better on the Guardian Corps we don't need to give PSICOM another reason to rebel." Lightning said turning from them and looking out the window to Bodhum.

"Roger, we'll find Sazh." Fang said as she walked away from the room leaving Snow to talk with Lightning.

**Earlier that day**

_"Snow were going to pay a visit to the Guardian Corps base, Lightning is in a desperate need for help and were going to help her take the stick out of her ass and beat her ever fucked with her, with it, got it." Fang smiled as she set the file down on Snow's desk that still rainy day. Snow grabbed the file and read the stamp on it that read [IDIOT], Snow grunted in annoyance at Lightning's harsh sarcasm. He opened the file to see the report which was a few papers covering the team that went missing they and also the Guardian Corps who will need to be escorted back since PSICOM would open fire on them or anything insight that is not apart of there mission._

_"Lightning wants us to go, huh? Another face I haven't wanted to face in a long time." Snow sighed out as he layed back in his office roller chair, it creaked back. Fang walked over to Snow and crossed her arms. _

_"Come on Snow. This is Lightning were talking about, but I'd be a tensed because you haven't spoken to her since the divorce, I'm pretty sure Serah's told Lightning what happened and if not then shit, she's left you in another position only a hero can handle." Fang encouraged as Snow rubbed his eyes and pushed his hair back. _

_"I guess your right, well lets not keep her waiting." Snow said getting up from his desk and putting on his large coat as Fang pulled out an umbrella._

**_Present time_**

"Before you start, I know exactly what happened." Lightning said still having her back to Snow as Snow just sighed in relief.

"You deserved better, because Serah stopped loving you the way you loved her and she couldn't stand to see you unhappy. So she decided it best to get a divorce, she had to let you go." Lightning said as Snow's jaw tightened holding back his emotions.

"I risked my life to save her, I did everything in my power to save Serah and we did. I would do anything for her and all she did was try to love me back." Snow grunted threw clenched teeth as his fist tightened.

"She had to let you go for the sake of both you. Didn't you take her advice?" Lightning said as Snow stopped and his eyes widened remembering.

_Snow you have to let go...you need to let me go...find someone who's going to love you...I can't love you the way that you love me...Snow..._

"Serah I can't...it's so hard." Snow said as he closed his eyes as his eyes watered.

"Snow don't worry, Serah is happy. You should find someone to be happy with too." Lightning said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't..."Snow trailed off as Lightning just closed her eyes.

"I still love Serah." Snow said as he looked into Lightning's eyes they were aquamarine blue, very beautiful.

"You have to forget and move on like she did. It was hard for her too." Lightning said as Snow kept his head down.

"We all have problems, Snow. It seems like your past is coming to haut you and it is slowly ruining who you are." Lightning said hugging him as he returned the hug from his sister.

* * *

Snow stood at the bar drinking, he had finished Lightings request to go and escort her men and later he and fang found Sazh and his team who were injured and quickly sent to a medical bay. Everything worked out, Fang had fun since she was back on her home planet, the air was clear and smell fresh, it was nothing like cocoon where there was either and explosion or pollution from the power.

Snow breathed out a heavy burden as he drank down his sorrows, what a hero he was?

"I've got a hand it to you for taking them down. There come a time where you'll wish they'd end it and made things easy." He remembered her steps clicking on the ice.

"Maybe I should've Fang." Snow said to himself as he drank his bottle and then paid for the tab and walked home.

...

"Looks like the storm is over we can all go and bathe in the warm sun." Fang cheered as she put one boot on her desk and her fist in the air and playful smirk on her face as she and Jon stood in the office.

"For real, man. I'm hitting Bodhum and picking up CHICKS!" Jon said smiling as he made squeezing motions with his hands where on his wrists were wristbands saying BOOBIES. Fang laughed and turned her attention back to her work as she drank some cool tea, she turned through paperwork and read over each of them putting her signature or either grading the tests. Fang noticed that Snow wasn't at work.

* * *

Snow stood crashed out at his messy apartment, he was on the couch asleep with a blanket covering his bare bottom and the rest was bare, and his apartment needed some seriously cleaning. A young girl fully clothed emerged out of his bedroom and looked to him and shook her head as she quietly made her way out of his pig pen, as she walked down the halls she ran into another woman taking note that she was very beautiful and her eyes had a lot of alluring sex appeal. She kept her head down just passing by in her small dress she wore the night before, Fang didn't pay any mind to the girl but when they passed she took in her strong scent that was Snow's and Fang instantly had an idea why Snow wasn't at work.

Snow awoke to hard knocking on his door he blinked a couple times and put a hand to his face as he shielded his blue eyes from the sun seeping in through his rectangle windows at the top of the wall. He got up off the couch only for the small throw blanket to silkily slip off and reveal his %$*# to the cold air. He grabbed the throw from the floor and tied around his waist as he couldn't find his clothes he was wearing from last night.

"I'm coming." Snow said under his breath as he squinted his eyes and his head throbbed from a massive hangover. He reached the door knob and opened it only for it to reveal a very alluring Fang who stood in front of him dressed in a dress that went to her mid thigh and she wore her boots (similar to Marceline collared blue dress in Adventure Time).

"So I see, you had a wild night." Fang said crossing her arms over her chest and letting herself in as Snow closed his eyes and shut the door.

"One-night stands don't suit you." Fang remarked as she took a seat at the bar stool in his kitchen. Snow tried to process what had happen the previous night only to remember and let out a frustrated sigh as he buried his face in his hands. Fang took notice that Snow seriously needed to clean up his apartment.

"Snow, you seriously need to clean this place up. I'm surprised that girl could even manage to have sex in such a garbage can, no offense, man." Fang said smiling as she grabbed a pill and dumbed it in a glass of water and set it next to Snow on his coffee table in front of him that was scattered with bills and mail from a long time ago.

"Thanks." Snow said watching the pill dissolve and drinking the water down, a nasty taste, but already kicking in and soothing his hangover.

"So how was it?" Fang asked as Snow paused and smirked awkwardly.

"Uh very drunk and blurry." Snow said as held his throw close to him.

"So...uh...are you gonna clean this place up or what?" Fang lifted an eyebrow as he laughed and searched for some clothes.

...

"There all clean!" Snow said as he smiled in triumph and looked around his living area that was combined with the kitchen his windows were cleaned and blinds open, his wood floor was mopped and sparkly, his kitchen dishes were cleaned, his trash was all sent down to the dumpster, mail assorted, his room cleaned and walkable, bathroom clean and shiny, and his couch thrown away so Fang stood in his bedroom looking through old photos.

"What are you looking at?" Snow said as he heard Fang's laughter as he walked into the bedroom where Fang stood criss-crossed on his bed, her boots off, as she held a picture she remembered very clearly. Snow climbed onto the bed to sit beside her on the fresh clean sheets and duvets, he blushed as he seen the picture.

"I remember that day, you thought it'd be fun to bathe in the springs alone since Sazh had gone off to find Chocobo and Hope with Lightning learning philosophy and Vanille with Sazh." Fang said holding the picture of her and Snow sitting together the same one he was looking at a week ago.

"Why were you looking in the first place? Can't a man get his privacy?" Snow said as he sat back against the head board taking off his black bandana and letting his hair fall loose.

"It's not the first time Snow. In Oerba there were men and I had to train alongside many of them, so yours isn't the first I've seen, plus you left me...disappointed." She smiled on that last part like if she was joking.

"Right, but my manhood happened to have been hidden from your prying eyes and the world leave the poor guy alone." Snow said as he looked through other photos of after there l'cie days.

"Still funny when I got your reaction." Fang said as Snow just face palmed and looked at the photos of him and the gang and then at the ones of him and Fang at Nautilis for a bro trip.

"Dude it was not funny. I was having a moment." Snow said chuckling as he remembered.

**Flash back:**

_Fang stood with Lightning and Hope who were boring her with philosophy and Vanille had gone off with Sazh to find Chocobo and Snow had gone off to the spring where he was probably bathing, Fang assumed. _

_"Fang, Snow has been gone for awhile, will go and check and see if he's all right." Lightning said as she stopped talking with Hope and turned to Fang who was lying down on the grass staring up into the sky. She arose from the grass bed and looked to Lightning as she nodded her head to the request and walked off to the Springs of course fighting a few monsters along the way and then the entrance was in sight. She looked around and the spotting Snow in the water sitting down as he rubbed soap over him, Fang climbed up the cliff to get a better angle since she was bored. Snow stood up standing since he needed better access to his lower regions to wash off and there Fang watch and laughed loud and he heard her. Looking up to see her there perched atop the cliff laughing. Snow blushed and quickly covered his junk. _

_"What the fuck, Fang! I'm washing here!" Snow shouted as he threw the body scrubber at her, it missed. _

_5 minutes later_

_Lightning heard laughter and looked to see Fang and Snow walking back to the small camp, something had happened when she found Snow since Snow was blushing and Fang was laughing non stop. _

_"What happened?" Hope asked as he chuckled at seeing Fang on the grassy floor laughing and Snow hidden in his little cabin bed. _

_"Nothing happened." Snow said as he shut the curtain and blew out the candle in the small makeshift tent. _

_"Oh god." Fang said wiping tears from her eyes and later crawled in the tent with Snow since everyone else had there own little tent to share, nobody wanted to be bunked with him so Fang was left and didn't mind at all._

_"Honestly it wasn't that funny." Snow whispered to Fang later that night as his back was facing her as they slept. _

_"For me it was. Don't be shy." Fang whispered back at him as he turned over to look at her and to be face with her smiling face. Snow brought out his hand from under the covers and put it to her face. _

_"Go to sleep." Snow said as Fang giggled quietly. _

_In the morning they took a picture sitting down on a bench rock still bickering about the other day._

**End**

"You know all these pictures you have is mainly of you and me." Fang said as she glanced at each photo.

"That's because were always around each other, I mean look at right now for example." Snow said looking at her light green eyes.

"Well if it weren't for me you'd be dead." Fang said looking into his light blue eyes. They stared at each other for awhile.

"Are we having a staring contest?" Snow questioned as Fang smirked.

"No because you blinked like five times already." Snow just laughed and rubbed Fang's hair making it all messy.

* * *

**I have nothing. No comment.**

**Next Chapter: Graduation (A glance of jealousy) **


	3. Chapter 3

A glance of jealousy

It was the graduation ceremony for the young academy students as they embarked onto being real soldiers and working into each subject they studied for, there to be transferred to the Guardian Corps Base where Lightning works alongside Amodar. They stood in a grand auditorium with high window ceiling that let sunlight shine in a and onto the white wall and to the floor where all the students who passed were seated calmly waiting to be called. In front of them stood the stage where the professors and staff stood standing on two benches the first row was Oerba Yun Fang, Snow, and Jon, on top were just other teachers or something. In the front stood the boss of the Academy, an old man named Edward S. T. Scotts he was tall and very handsome for his age, he wore a grey suit with a badge of the Academy logo and Guardian Corps cap with several badges, his eyes were crystal blue and a bit itimidating, but he was actually a very funny guy, if Jon would say so himself.

"Serah Jenkins." The headmaster said as he looked at the badge and paper printed with the young girls name, Snow's heart skipped a beat as he heard the name, out of all the women he's dated, she was the only one who took a toll on him. He was a different man after Serah, that one woman who you really fall in love with, Snow watched the young light brunette walk up her wavy and shiny, and her bright wide blue eyes similar to Serah's, she smiled with joy as she shook the headmaster's hand and felt completed once he put the badge on her, Snow smirked and shook his head. He looked up and watched he slowly leave, the scene played slowly in his eyes, he missed her, the days where they would spend in Bodhum staring at the ocean, talking about the future, how much they loved eachother, and how they would always be together...  
"Such bullshit..." Snow whispered under his breath and Fang clapped as another student walked up, a young man about the age of Snow and Fang, he had dark hair, and golden eyes, he actually looked like Raines, Fang was tooken aback at the exact resemblance.

"Hey Snow." Fang said as she turned her head in his direction without turning around.

"That guy looks just like Raines." She said as Snow looked up to see the young man go up and shake hands, his height, hair, and face resmebled that of Cid Raines very much.

"Yeah, creepy." Snow said as he turned to look out at the rest of the academy students only to spot a young familiar pink haired girl beside another man who was about the same height as Snow his hair grey and eyes green blue, it was Hope! Hope was her Husband! WTF!

"Son of a-" Snow was cut off by the headmaster who looked to Fang, Snow, and Jon.

"Yes, Headmaster." Jon and Fang said as they walked over to the stand, Snow walked over his fist balled up as he held back his anger and kept his stare on Fangs head instead not wanting to look back at the scene he 'hoped' to god was not real.

"First off, I think the real awesome people behind the Academy is Snow Villiers and the fine ass Oerba Yun Fang. You know if it weren't for them, our students wouldn't be badass. You know after those PSICOM motherfuckers trying to screw us. You know. Um, I love my all the classes I work in, I love all of you and you better not fucking let down the word of Guardian Corps. Don't make me look fucking stupid alright I'll kick your ass if you do I'll fucking-" Jon was cut off by the headmaster who grabbed his tattooed arm back and Fang smiled as she walked up to the microphone with Snow beside her.

"Hello. I am very happy to see all of you and your success in listening to me and Mr. Villiers, I'm glad you took our advice and training seriously and accomplished yourselves, and now you'll go on to the real dream of being on the front lines. Just remember your Guardian Corps, live up to the name." Fang chuckled as she looked to Snow. "Because if you don't General Farron will remind you." Fang said and Snow grinned thinking of his ex sister. Fang stepped out of the way and put an arm on Snow's shoulder and smiled her eyes on his, Fang always gave him that stare, she never judged him, she never got angry at him, she just always gave him that calm look and made him feel like everything was fine.

"I..." Snow said as he looked to Fang and then to the microphone and out to all the students, his eyes falling on Serah and Hope, Serah was starting to slowly show, it had been 3 months since there last meet in where Fang told Snow she was pregnant. He thought of how he always wanted to start a family with her, but now that thought is dead and will never happen...she'll never love him...the way that he loves.

"I'm proud of all of you, some of you were once apart of NORA, but we sided with people who knew what they were doing, we were once all rebels and now were doing things the legal way. You grow up eventually guys and we all learn as we grow, I guess we never stay the same, huh? We never feel the same about something we once loved and thought we'd love forever. Listen up, were beyond NORA or any Rebel group were Guardian Corps the military of Cocoon and Gran Pulse its up to us to save everyone, every live, and protect the one we love. You guys are all now Guardian Corps be proud of the name. Don't put it to shame." Snow said as he put his signature hand up where he would be holding Serah's tear, but instead he held his honor for these students he showed the way. Everyone clapped, all the students clapped and cheered as Snow smiled at all of his students.

"Congratulations." Hope said as he put his gloved hand in a hello motion as Fang and Snow made there way out to the teachers lounge, which was pretty grand like Lightning's old apartment, it was stylish and modern. Snow turned to look at him and was ready to punch the life out of him before Fang grabbed his arm before head a chance to bring it up and pressed it softly as Snow just stood calmly looking at Hope.

"It's nice to see students graduated, I was once there before I became the head of my Academy along with Alyssa." Hope said with a smile as he held a cup of water in his other hand and Serah made her entrance with Lightning who was in her General uniform.

"Right, now I have to see if Fang and Snow did a good job raising the children." Lightning said with a rare smile as she walked over beside Hope who looked at her and smiled. Serah had a little bump under her white blouse, she looked nice pregnant, a glow stood around her. Snow couldn't stand looking at her, he just wanted to leave or go under the table by Hope and die, but Fang still held her grip on his arm.

"OF course, we did. Were the perfect parents. Snow's the mommy and I'm the Daddy." Fang laughed as she released his arm and grabbed a cup of water for her self and Snow.

"Yeah, right." Snow said as he drank down the water before Jon slowly made his appearance, he was dressed in a black suit and his arms both tattooed all over.

"Yeah, right, my ASS. Its true Snow's like the mommy, when the students are on discipline he's soft with them while Fang turns into the hulk and is like give me 1000 push ups you little bitch!' its pretty funny." Jon said drinking down a canned energy drink as Fang chuckled and Snow face palmed and blushed from embarrassment as Lightning folded her arms over her chest and gave that infamous look.

"Sounds like Snow." Lightning said with a small laugh at the end.

"Mommy Snow and Daddy Fang." Hope said laughing as Serah stood quiet looking at Fang and then to Snow, but stopped at Fang, ever since she had met Fang she had always found this alluring beauty about her and envied her...she wasn't jealous of her or anything, but there was something about Fang that just made a person stop and want to know more. When Snow and her were married she remembered Fang always being over and talking with Snow or hanging out with Snow, she had never shown any type of romantic feelings with him, and Serah had never thought or assumed they were together, they were Best Friends who do everything with eachother and along the way they've infected new people with there alluring looks and wild personalities. Serah wondered what would become of them in the future.

**Snow's POV**

'Jesus Christ...can I please just die? Why is it that she has to be here?! And Hope! What the fuck, man?! I swear if he's the father, I'm gonna kill him!' Snow thought as he avoided eye contact with Hope and Serah and looked to the windows where the balcony was and that suddenly brought back a memory.

_"Don't always assume something, Snow? That's bad, people can get killed by assumptions...problems can come out of it as well." Fang said leaning over the balcony bars as she stared out at the glorious city of Palempolum. She was dressed in another short dress that was mid thigh, with her army boots, and her chest was in view, with her necklaces revealed and beautiful collarbones, she always has to wear light revealing clothes...her legs always have to be revealed._

_"I know Fang, but what if-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence as Fang nudges my shoulder and jerked back alittle and stared at her light green eyes, the sun was on her face, but it didn't seem to bother her. _

_"It's the same as when you were a l'cie, the people of cocoon assumed you were the enemy because of what someone said and assumed, but even after they seen Hope they didn't hesitate to think he wasn't an enemy seeing as he was a young boy. No they didn't care, because they were assuming from what someone else told them to believe." Fang said with her hand on her hip as she smiled and winked and brought up her other hand and put it in a fist. _

_"Lady Luck." She said and I smiled and brought up my free hand to pound our fist in agreement._

...

"So I see, your starting to show, Serah." I said as I walked over to Serah who was by the balcony where Fang was in my flashback. Serah turned to look at me, her blue eyes watery and her mouth a bit quivery.

"Yeah I am." She managed to smile, but I wasn't buying her cover up. "What's wrong?" I asked her as a seen a tear fall and a grabbed her shoulder softly and she looked out at the city and to the sky.

"Its been 5 years since the divorce and it seems as if you can't move on, Snow? Don't ask me whats wrong? I'm fine. What's with you?" Serah abruptly said, I was token aback as she spoke, I wasn't expecting this, I bit down softly on my check and tried to speak slowly.

"I...I'm just fine Serah." I lied and I knew she knew, she knew everything. "I...just..." I couldn't even manage on what to say next with not making her cry, I didn't want to see her cry, so I just reached out and hugged her softly and buried my face in her light pink hair that smelled sweet, I could feel her belly and small kicks into my abdomonam, I grinned as a tear fell down from my eyes and I laughed and pulled back to see her laughing too.

She knew...She knows what's happening with me...

But I don't know if I can make it... Her smile makes me believe that I can...

Can I?

**END OF SNOW'S POV**

* * *

It was dark and cold, the night wasn't really inviting. The noise of a car was heard as Snow stood seated in the right seat to the drivers where Fang was driving, he can make her out her out in the darkness, her wild hair, her tan skin glistening as water drops stood clung to her uniform and slid down her legs and arms. She was smiling as she drove, Snow blinked as his long blonde hair covered his eyes and he looked out the window to see them in the air, they were driving home or well to Snow's place.

"That was some scene, huh?" Fang chuckled as she looked over to Snow who's head rested on the window beside him, he felt fatigued from that whole ordeal, just being around Serah or thinking about her made him fatigued and upset.

"I guess I shouldn't assume something because people might get hurt." Snow said his blue eyes on the full white moon, he heard Fang chuckle and the car turn over and descend downward, there destination was coming soon.

"You really shouldn't. You didn't want to go to her wedding, so you never found out who it was she was marrying, but I guess now you know Noel is her husband." Fang said as she pulled up to the curve and parked outside Snow's apartment building.

"I know, but I would've never thought...he would fall in love with her...I shouldn't have been so stupid. Of course he would have." Snow said as he got off the car and stepped out and turned to look at Fang, but only to be shocked by her getting off the car and walking over to the apartment buildings entrance. Snow turned around and looked to Fang who held the door open.

"Come on mommy, don't keep daddy waiting." Fang said smiling as she held the large coat over her shoulders, Snow had gave her his dress coat to his grey suit, he stood in his black collared dress long sleeved shirt with a white tie loosened out on his neck. Snow walked over to Fang as she opened the door and they walked into the elevator and retreated to his apartment building.

"Keep it dark." Snow said as Fang was gonna reach for the lights, but instead stopped and walked over to his room and grabbed a few articles of clothes that would best fit her and then went to his shower. Snow heard the shower go on as he sat on his large bed side and looked out his wall windows, he looked at the city as he took of his tie and his long sleeved dress shirt, his shoes slowly came off as well, he picked up his shoes and put them away, and then threw his dress shirt and tie into his hamper in his closet that he closed the doors to after. Snow took off his belt and folded it onto his rack beside other belts in his closet before closing it, his pants were later tooken off and thrown into the hamper, he stood in his black tight Hanes boxer briefs and walked over to his dresser where he pulled out some light blue patterned pajama pants and a white loose tank top, he made his way onto the bed and sat up thinking.

A few hours ago, there had been a graduation party for the students that was held in the dining hall of the Academy, it was transformed with decorations and a bar where they served liquor and other sort of drinks. There were stands with food assortments, it was nice to see all of the students having fun in there celebration in there completion, and there families cheering on and crying over them. Fang watched the parents of the student hug them and cry with joy, it made her feel a bit pained, she had never really seen he parents as a child since they were warriors and had gone out to war, so Fang never seen them really, and they had both died in the war. Fang was always on her own from the start, but always tough from her birth, even after her parents death she joined the Yun warriors and met Oerba Dia Vanille who was a young warrior as well, but no frontline like her, they had became good friends and even sisters. Fang would kill anyone who dare mess with Vanille, that's why after she had joined Raines and the Cavalry her main focus was finding Vanille, she never cared what happened to Cocoon, but after finding Snow in Lake Bresha, she had become interested.

"I see your date didn't show up." Snow said with a smirk as his breath smelled of liquor and Fang turned up to look at him as he stood beside her with a small glass of Vodka, she guessed from the smell. He wasn't drunk. Not even close.

"You know me. No man can reach my standards or even level." Fang said as she took his glass and drank it down as she looked from a family who hugged there daughter and then looked to Snow who looked over to where Fang was looking.

"You know I'm proud of you." Snow said hugging her softly as she smiled smelling in his cologne, Aqua for men by Calvin Klein, she had bought for him for his birthday. She hugged him back feeling his warm body close to hers, she close her eyes and felt like an eternity, Snow felt her emotion as he hugged her, he knew Fang's past and the love of a mom or a dad she never got or understood, but right now, Snow showed his love for Fang in the moment they hugged and Fang took hold of another shot glass from a waiter with drinks. They pulled from the hug and stared out at there students and then Snow's stared fell on Serah and Noel, he seen and smiled, he hadn't seen him in ages, and he quickly patted Fang's shoulder.

"Fang look. It's Noel!" Snow said as Fang spit out her drink and tried to grab Snow's suit jacket, but failed as Snow walked over to them and Fang walked over behind trying to turn Snow away.

"Wait! Snow..." Fang said as she stopped behind him and Snow looked to Noel who was chatting with Serah, he was dressed in casual suit, and he stopped to look up at Snow who smiled at him.

"Noel. I haven't seen you in ages, what have you been up to?" Snow said as he patted Noel's shoulder as Noel smiled awkwardly and knew Snow had no idea he was with Serah or that he was the father.

"Um...well I got married 3 years ago to Serah and now were going to have a baby." Noel said bluntly as he put his arm around Serah's waist and Snow stood dumbfounded, he had no idea Noel was the man Serah married, and he had no idea of what to do.

"That's cool." Snow said quickly as he nodded and waved good bye to them and walked to Fang who stood by the bar now, she needed a drink after atmosphere like that.

"Whisky." Snow said as he sat beside Fang who drank down another shot of Vodka.

"Let's forget that happened." Fang said picking up another glass of Vodka and Snow brought up the whisky to his lips, his hands were sweaty and his chest felt pained. How could he forget? The man he trusted the love of his life with, fell in love with his love and took her from him. He looked over to Fang who looked to him and nodded before he seen a group of students go over to her and dump a bucket of water over her as a prank, Snow laughed and slammed the whisky down on the table as Fang looked at the students who were with Jon. That punk!

"Jon...you ASShole." She said as she wiped her eyes and looked at Jon who laughed and ran away with the students following.

"Let's forget that happened." Snow smile at Fang as he brought up her shot glass of Vodka to his mouth and drank it as she just slapped him softly on the cheek with a smile.

Serah watched the whole ordeal happen, Fang was drenched, her short party dress stuck to her body revealing her curves and breast, her hair wet stuck to her face before Snow pushed it away, and she seen Snow take off his coat and put it over her as he drank her glass of Vodka. Didn't Snow realize that he had a person who cared for him? Fang cared for Snow. Serah wasn't sure if Fang loved Snow romantically, it was hard to tell with the way they behaved, but she knew Snow was oblivious to such feeling and would have to figure it out on his own.

Fang was now under the covers of Snow's bed with Snow who's back was to her, he was awake and she was as well, she felt his fatigue and she slowly put an arm around him and hugged his back.

"You remember back on Gran Pulse when we shared the tent, this reminds me of it." Fang said softly and Snow felt her embrace, he closed his eyes with a few tears falling out, he wiped them away and opened his eyes.

"It reminds me too." Snow said as he turned around looking at her beautiful face, she was all washed, her hair smelled of his men's conditioner and bodywash, and she wore his white shirt and black tight boxer briefs that were loose on her. He looked into her eyes and then to her lips, Fang stare into his eyes and followed his eyes. He leaned and kissed Fangs lips with his own, he felt the softness of her inviting lips, they tasted like liquor and his did as well. Fang was shocked at Snow's gesture and pulled away quickly and stared at Snow for a while.

"What are you doing?" Fang asked softly as Snow blinked and looked at her calm eyes.

"I don't know." Snow said as he pushed a hair behind her ear and she continued to stare at his blue eyes that were red. She kissed his cheek and hugged him softly.

"Oh Snow." She said as he hugged her back with tears falling from his eyes, he hurt, the one woman he loved and hoped to grow old with...did not love him anymore or will ever...and he knew it and it pained him to know.

"Fang, I..." Snow managed to say out between sobs. "I...I lover her too much." Snow said as Fang closed her eyes and ran her finger softly through his hair.

"Let her go. You have to..." Fang said as Snow just kept lying to himself saying he can move on, forget, and...none of it was true... Snow was miserable and it killed him each day...he was slowly being killed from his depression.

But he felt Fangs care...slowly saving him...was he now the one being saved...

* * *

**Okay I haven't uploaded a chapter in like forever and I know, I'm sorry for those of you who love this story. I hate it too when writers don't write in like a long time, but I kind a lost interest in the story, but recently I regained interest and I wrote so many different scenarios for this chapter. I settled for this one and its longer than the rest I've written. **

**This chapter was supposed to have a little seriousness to it, but I'm not good at serious or even like it, so writing this is like improving my writing level. I understand as well if your like WTF isn't this romance. Where's Fang and Snow action?! WTF! This story is written out slow, not rushed like some where the characters are quickly falling for eachother or saying things they wouldn't say for real, so I try to stick with what I think there characters would project. **

**Oh and I thank you for your reviews! And Jon as well!**

**Next Chapter: A Glance of Moment **

**p.s: I can't believe your still reading this, I would've left already. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak.**


End file.
